In a transport means known from practical use, the rail-shaped carrier member has a U-shaped profile. The continuous transverse web defines the carrier member support surface. The pivot axles are arranged within the U-shaped cross-section and the suspension rod whose end is provided with a bent loop is mounted on said pivot axles. A slot, which is provided in the carrier member support surface and which extends from the free end of said support surface, permits the suspension rod to be pivoted upwards at least until it extends at right angles to the carrier member support surface, i.e. until it reaches the position of support. If the carrier member is to be moved to a space-saving storage position, each suspension rod must be pivoted by approximately 270.degree., i.e. it must be swivelled onto the U-shaped profile. In view of the length of the suspension rods, the pivotal movement from the first to the second position requires a great deal of free space for movement and, in particular in the vicinity of delicate suspension transport material, a great deal of care for this movement which is, in principle, a simple movement. The open side of the U-shaped profile is not suitable for being used as a carrier member support surface for material to be suspended, especially for coat hangers or the like. There is the risk that coat hangers or the like, which have been hung up in a hurry, may have their ends placed, not over, but into the profile. The coat hangers may drop, which will cause trouble to textiles or the like placed on said coat hangers, or, if a large number of empty coat hangers was hung up in a hurry, they may get tangled up and delay the loading process. Hence, the long pivot path cannot be avoided by an inverted use of the carrier rod.
The present invention is based on the task of providing a transport means of the type described at the beginning, the carrier members of which can be handled in a faster, simpler and more versatile manner.
In accordance with the invention, this task is solved by the features of claim 1.
The essential advantage of the short pivotal movement resides in the fact that said pivotal movement is carried out above the carrier surface, i.e. not in an extension of said carrier surface, and can, consequently, also be carried out in surroundings where only a limited amount of space is available. Moreover, a suspended carrier member can easily be at both suspension rods simultaneously and, after lift off, said suspension rods can be folded in approximately at the same time without any change of grip being necessary. The same applies, vice versa, for the movement from the position of rest to the operating position. Furthermore, there is the possibility of detaching one suspension rod, folding it onto the carrier member support surface and conveying or "parking" the carrier member on the rail system in a space-saving manner such that it is approximately in alignment with the other suspension rod. In the case of conventional transport systems of the above-mentioned type, the necessary ground clearance for a 270.degree. pivotal movement is not available.
A preferred embodiment primarily provides the possibility of positioning the suspension rods such that they are in close contact with the carrier member surface, without interference by the pivot bearings which are positioned above the cxarrier member surface. Moreover, the respectively folded in suspension rod is secured in a clamping groove against unintentional outward pivoting. The pivot axle is entrained in the case of each movement of the suspension rod and, consequently, also the clamping groove is moved to a specific position in each case. A releasable connection between the suspension rods and carrier members offers the advantage that it is possible to use suspension rods for different carrier members and carrier members with different suspension rods. The differences may include to dimensions, in the case of carrier members, also the profile and the structural design of the carrier member support surface, and in the case of suspension rods, also the shape of the suspension end facing away from the carrier member.
Other features are included in advantageous embodiments with regard to the connection between the suspension rod and the pivot axle. Due to the bayonet-catch-like locking between the pivot axle and the suspension rod, it is possible to hold the latter in various positions. Associated therewith is the possibility of reducing the transport height of the carrier member by locking the suspension rod in spaced relationship with their two ends. This has the effect that not the whole length of the suspension rod is used, and this, in turn, offers the possibility of placing--if the material to be suspended is of short length--carrier members according to the invention such that they extend one below the other and of thus increasing the transport capacity.
The pivot bearing arrangement according to the invention and the resultant possibility of pivoting the suspension rods into contact with the carrier member support surface offer the possibility of dispensing with an open carrier member profile. In a preferred embodiment, this advantage is utilized for providing a particularly orderly mode of supporting the material to be transported.